


Fantasies

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Daydreaming, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Prison, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: When you're locked away for several years, your only escape into freedom is daydreaming and writing...





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This idea struck me while working on my German WIP.  
> So I had to write it down as long as the idea was fresh.  
> I don't know if it's good because it was just a "write down by accident" LOL  
> But I liked the idea.  
> My excuse is, it's already half past midnight here... LOL
> 
> Enjoy though! 
> 
> TYK

Fantasies

She sat on the porch and looked into the sunset. She was happy. Finally she was allowed to be happy.  
She had spent her entire life looking for her happiness and now she had found it.  
With him.  
He had chosen her, had given up his previous life to be with her.   
That was love.  
It couldn't be another way.

He hadn't let her go, he had gone with her.  
Nobody would find them here. Maybe nobody would look for them. Maybe for him?  
But he wouldn't be found, she knew that. He, too, had never known love, he had told her.  
Two lost souls who had found each other.  
Tenderly she stroked her belly, which was already slightly arched. In the spring they would be three.  
She smiled happily. She was free. Free at last.  
Shivering, she got up from her deckchair and went into the cabin.  
She put wood in the fireplace and looked into the flickering flames.  
He would come back soon. He was hunting. They needed food for the winter. Since they had to take care of themselves, out here in the wilderness, life had become harder. But also better. And freer. Be dependent on nothing except themselves. 

He didn't want her to come with him, as she used to. Now that she was expecting a child, his child, she should take care of herself. He was always so caring.  
Never before had she loved a man like him.  
Her mistake had turned into something good. She was grateful that he'd just been sent to look for her.

It was getting late when he got home. Dirty and tired. But the hunt had been successful. Now they would have meat for the next few weeks.  
Happy, she looked at him and smiled.  
He had changed since they lived out here. His hair was longer and curlier. Not as neat and tidy as it used to be. He was unshaven too. He looked a bit wild, though his beautiful face with those wonderful blue eyes looked much younger than he actually was.  
She loved him so much ...

He gave her a kiss and said he had to wash himself.  
She offered him her help, which he gladly accepted.  
When the water was hot, he poured it into the old wash tub and began to open his shirt.  
She held his hands and kissed him. Then she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

When he stood in front of her as God created him, he became a little embarrassed and blushed. She loved that. That youthful timidity.  
He had no reason to be ashamed at all.  
He was perfect. The body of a Greek god.  
She began to stroke him …

**********

"Miss Metcalf?"  
She returned from her dreams to the brutal reality.  
The guard called her to dinner. For several days she was allowed to leave her cell and go to the dining room for dinner.

She closed her notebook and put the pen aside.  
Life could have been so wonderful if he had only listened to her.

It couldn't end like that.   
She couldn't allow it to end like this.

She needed a plan ...


End file.
